1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing carbide and carbon nitride powders containing a binder, and cermet obtained from the same. In more particular, the present invention relates to a method of producing carbide and carbon nitride powders containing a binder, which are used in cermet serving as the material of a cutting tool or a mold, and cermet obtained from the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cermet is a compound word of ceramic and metal, which is expressed in English. The cermet refers to a sintered composite materials composed of ceramic mainly including Ti-based carbide, nitride, or carbon nitride, and metal such as nickel (Ni), cobalt (Cc), or iron (Fe).
Since the cermet has several superior properties such as abrasion resistance, the affinity with a workpiece, and a long-term stable life span, the cermet has been spotlighted in a machining field.
In detail, the cermet has a bonded phase of solid phase of carbide or carbon nitride based on transition metal such as Ti, Zr, Hf, V, Nb, Ta, Cr, Ho, or W, and metal such as Ni, Fe, or Co. When producing the cermet, the cermet is produced by sintering the mixture of the transition metal-based carbide and carbon nitride, and the metal.
According to the related art, when carbide and carbon nitride powders for the cermet are synthesized, the carbide and carbon nitride powders for the cermet are synthesized through the reaction between a single element and carbon (C) or nitrogen (N2.)
In addition, commercial cermet is produced in the form of the mixture of carbide and carbon nitride based on various elements, and metal such as nickel (Ni), cobalt (Co), or iron (Fe). Accordingly, in order to produce the commercial cermet, the process of mixing various carbides and carbon nitrides, and various metal components is required. However, generally, the mixing process requires a long time (mostly for 24 hours) to ensure the uniformity.
In this case, to produce cermet having uniform composition, the process of mixing single carbide and carbon nitride, with metal is essentially required.
Therefore, as the number of elements for the production of the cermet is increased, ensuring the uniformity of the material for the cermet is difficult. Accordingly, the mixing process to ensure the uniformity of the cermet may be prolonged.
As the related art of the present invention, there is Korea Patent Publication No. 10-1989-0004491 (published on Nov. 6, 1989).